Wells that suffer from reduced formation pressure become a problem for operators. Such wells can be remediated to acceptable production levels with artificial lift methods but to determine which ones justify the investment represented by providing artificial lift consideration must be given. In some wells the cost of a conventional workover certainly is justifiable and operations to work the well over happen regularly. In other wells, however, the cost of bringing in a rig, pulling the tree, lifting the production string, etc. is prohibitive. These wells have traditionally simply been abandoned leaving potentially valuable resources out of reach.